


Bruce & Selina Fanart

by Ponderosa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fanart with Bruce in the clothes Selina picks out for him. Cutetp!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce & Selina Fanart




End file.
